To turn sides
by kilala92
Summary: The day Flay had been kidnapped was the worst day in her life...or so she thought.YzakFlay
1. Normal Days Introduction

** To turn sides**

I'm becoming a huge Gundam seed fan and I thought that maybe I will start creating Gundam seed fanfics.This story is about flay becoming a coordinator.She was kidnapped and they gave her two options,either become a coordinator and fight with ZAFT or die on their ship.She chose to become a coordinator and start operating mobile suits.Here the story begins with her training...

**The story**

**(Flay'POV)  
**'I am in the simulator in a mobile suit fighting Kira.It hurts so much now that I know i will never see him again.And if I do it will only be in battle with lots of bloodshed.I have to kill all my once called friends.Sigh.When did my life become so messed up?Oh well.'Thought Flay.

**(Normal POV)**  
After Flay finished up her training she headed back to her dorm.She was sharing a room with Yzak.Not only was he cold hearted but he insulted her nonestop.

Flay opened the door to the room and found Yzak asleep on his bed.'I guess he was tired after his training.'thought flay.

Flay went into the bathroom and showered for a half an hour.She came out in her towel,because she forgot her clothes.Of course Yzak had to wakeup and invite athrun,dearka,and Nicole to his room.

Flay came out of the bathroom and turned.She screamed and she saw the guys had come into the room."GET OUT!"screamed Flay.

"Flay its my room to,I can have MY friends over whenever I want.Just go into the bathroom to change."Said Yzak.  
"Its more polite to let me change without having to go into the bathroom.Just go out into the hallway for crying out loud.It'll take me 2 seconds."Said flay calmly."Fine.But you owe me!Lets go guys.Well give her a minute and a half."said Yzak.

Yzak left and flay got dressed.She changed into the usual ZAFT uniform.She put on the white jacket,White gloves,the white hat,White skirt, and white knee high boots.She braided her hair into one long braid that went down her back.She put on pink lipgloss and put two small golden hoop earrings. She finished just when the guys came back in.

"You guys and come back in now."Flay said."We know that!"said Yzak in a mad voice."Since everyone is here why don't we all play truth or dare?"Said Flay."Thats not a bad idead"said Dearka.They all started playing in no time."Yzak,truth or dare?"asked Athrun."Dare."Said Yzak."I dare you to sleep with Flay tonight and then in the morning kiss her awake."Said Athrun."Fine."Said Yzak."Nicole,truth or dare?"Asked Yzak."Truth."said Nicole.

"Do you have a crush on Flay?"asked Yzak.Suddenly Nicole turned a hundred shades of red."Y-y-y-e-es-s-s."Said Nicole shakily.Suddenly Yzak and dearka burst out laughing."Dearka,truth or dare?"Said Nicole."Dare."Said Dearka."I dare you to-"Nicole got interrupted because the ship went into red alert."All hands to level one battle stations."Said a woman over the speaker phone."I guess my dare will have to wait!"Said Dearka.

Flay,Yzak,Athrun,Nicole,and Dearka got in to their Gundam suits and grabbed their helmets.(Athrun,Nicole and dearka had extra suits at flay and Yzak's room.)They ran down to the launch pad.They found a few things on fire and a few people injured.Other than that everyone was okay.No casualties.

Flay hopped into her new state of the art gundam.It was Pink.Black, and White."Flay Allster ready to launch"  
Said flay.Everyone was launched and the fight was on.

Kilala92-Hey I hope you guys liked the fic.I need 9 reviews before I am going to write the next chapter.Thanks Bye!

Please R+R,No flamers,  
thanks again bye!


	2. the battle of betrayal and love days

**The battle of betrayal and love days**

A/N-Hey peoples.Thanks sooo much for the awesum reviews.Can you guys tell me how many paragraphs I should put in and stuff.If you have any ideas for other stories that I could do just tell me.Thanks again!Now on with the show.

**Last time**

Everyone was launched and the fight was on.

This time Flay was trying to attack the archangel's weaponry systems.She was also trying to damage the shields.She had no desire to kill anyone."Flay I need some back up against the strike,right away."Said Yzak."I'm on my

way"Said Flay. Flay was on her way when another ship got in her way.It was Lacus."Flay,I know you are not a killer.I wont let you pass so you can harm Kira.The fight has to stop.Right now."said Lacus."I am going to fight  
and I will kill if i have to.Its kill or be killed.So either move out of my way or Athrun will find himself without a fiance."Said Flay."I will not move Flay."said Lacus."Fine I have no choice to kill you."Said Flay.Flay went in

for the attack but when she had her sword raised for strike Athrun had raised his infront to stop flay.He is defending Lacus."Athrun move out of my way."said Flay."I will not let you harm her.She does not deserve it.You can

attack the ship but nothing else."Said Athrun."My orders were changed to attacking Kira.The longer we sit here and talk the longer Yzak gets hurt.SO GET OUTTA MY WAY!"Flay said and shouted the last part.With alot of

force she pushed athrun into Lacus ship.Then flay went over to help Yzak.Yzak's gundam was slashed so he was hurt.Kira was about to finish him off when flay stepped in and started defending him.She hit kira and slashed

at him.It hurt his gundam pretty bad.So she left him like that because she got new orders."Take Yzak back to the ship,back to your guy's room and treat his wounds."said rau le creuset."Yes Sir."said flay.She grabbed Yzak's

gundam and took off towards ZAFT ship.She landed and got out of her cockpit.She floated over to Yzak's gundam and opened the cockpit.What she saw maded her gasp.Yzak was unconsious with a gash across his face.He

had blood all over his uniform.Flay took his arm and put it across her shoulder.Then she put her arm behind his back supporting him.They floated to the staircase.The door opened and they started down to their room.They

walked for 10 minutes until they arrived at their room.The door opened and Flay put Yzak on the bed.She then took off what was left of his helmet.She got their medi pack and began to treat his wound.She bandaged him up and then let him sleep.Flay went into the washroom and changed.She showered and cleaned and got dressed.She got out and turned the lights off.She walked over to Yzak's bed and said good night.She then turned off all the

lights and went to bed.

**The next morning**

Flay woke up to her annoying alarm clock.She clicked it off and went for a shower.She got out,changed into her uniform,did her hair in a braid,and did her makeup.She sliped her white gloves on and went to sit beside Yzak."Yzak.."Flay called gently.Yzak's eye fluttered open."Hey Flay...Where am I?What's going on?"Asked Yzak.

"You where hurt in your gundam.But now your okay.Just dont look in the mirror yet.Your also in our courters.Now I have to go for my new orders today.Bye Yzak."Said Flay."Wait."sais Yzak."What is it?"asked Flay.

"I want to...Kiss you."said Yzak.So flay leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.Then suddenly...

**A/N-Hehehehe cliffy.I'm so mean.I need 5 more reviews of this story before i can continue:D.Thanks R+R.No flames.Bye!**


	3. Marriage days and fights

Marriage time and Fights

A/n-Hey guys.I'm like so sorry i have'nt updated for like 2 months.  
You guys have been awesum.I just know your going to love this Chapter.I am going to make it as long as possible since its thanks-  
giving!Happy thanksgiviing everyone!Turkey,Turkey!I dedicated this to all the good turkeys and the true fans!On with the show!

.XStoryx  
So flay leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.Then sudden-  
ly the door burst open and Nicol walked in."Yzak what the hell are you doing!"Shouted Nicol in rage.Flay and yzak broke apart immediately.Flayy stood up and started to calm Nicol down.  
"Nicol calm down.I was caught up in the moment.He almost died out there.I'm Sorry.I did'nt mean to make you upset.Please calm down"  
Said Flay.Nicol calmed down alot."Whatever.I came to give you your orders.You,me,dearka and athrun are going to do a surprise attack on the archangel.We need you to sneak in and steal the strike.Also Captain lecreuset asked to see you.He has some new gadgets for you.Some stuff to help you sneak in invisble."said Nicol."ALright,lets go."Said flay."Bye you guys,and nicol i'm so-"Yzak was interrupted."I dont want YOUR appologie.So dont even start."said Nicol.With a last apologetic look from Flay they left.  
They walked the halls in silence until they arrived.They walked in and took a seat."Captain."Said Nicol and Flay."Ah,Flay and Dearka.  
I'll give your guys your gadgets in a moment but right now the whole coordinators need you.."Said Rau lecreuset."What can we do to help?"asked Flay."Well I was wondering if you and Athrun would consider getting married.Or you and yzak or you and Nicol or you and dearka...

A/n-Haha thats were i leave ya.Hope you like it!R+r no flames please.Thanks Byez! 


	4. I choose to marry

I choose to Marry... 

A/N--Hey I'm like so sorry its been like 6 months haha.I'll try to make it long just for my fans!Please no flames,I got so many flames on my ealier chapters.I was hurt.But i still love everyone so here's an earlie Christmas Present!

XxX.The Story.XxX

"What!You want me to marry one of those guys?Thats just so freakin great!How the hell should I know who to marry!Why not just say "take a gun to your head and play suicide"?

It'd be like the exact same thing for godsakes!I WILL NOT marry anybody!"Said flay angrily."You will Marry one of them or I'll have you killed,Its for all us coordinators!Think

about somebody besides yourself for once will you?It wont be as bad as you think it will be.It will be good for you and everyone.The reason I am asking you to get married to one

of them is because we are losing alot of our kind.We are going to need lots of babies just to survive!And we also need you and the lucky fellow to take over the ship as Captains.I

know its alot to ask but we,I need you to do this.Will you please?"Said Rau Lecreuset."I dont want to choose who I marry because i will wind up hurting someone that i care about

deeply.So you have to choose.But in other words i will do what you ask of me."Said Flay.All threw this conversation Dearka sat thinking about the situation."I dont see why she

just does'nt come out and say that she wants to marry me.It'd be a whole lot easier.I guess she just does'nt want to hurt Yzak,even though he deserves it for the pain he has caused

me.I cant belive he's trying to take her away from me.I love her with all my heart."Thought Dearka.

XxX.Flay's P.O.V.XxX 'I dont want to hurt dearka at all.I dont like him as more than just a brother type of guy.I kinda sorta have a thing for Yzak.I dont know if it's love or

something like a crush.I guess I'd rather marry him then Dearka.'Thought Flay.

"Alright since I will be choosing who you marry I already know who you will marry."Said Rau Lecreuset.

"Who will I be Marrying?"asked Flay.You will be marrying ...Nicole."Said Rau Lecreuset."WHAT!"Screamed Dearka.

"Calm down"Shouted Flay and Rau."She will not be marrying Nicole!She will marry me!No matter what I have to do!"Said Dearka.

With that last shout he walked away angrily.'Oh god what is he going to do?' thought flay.

A/N-Sorry that's all for now folks.I hope you enjoyed it as much as i loved writing it!Haha!Yeah so anyways have a verry merry christmas!  
Love you all!

Kilala92


	5. Change and the spy

To turn sides  
Chapter 5

Recap: Calm down. " Shouted Flay and Rau." She will not be marrying Nicole! She will marry me! No matter what I have to do !"Said Dearka. With that last shout he walked away angrily. 'Oh god what is he going to do?' thought flay.

Story begins:

Flay was walking down one of the corridors when she was abruptly pulled into a very dark room. Her captor put a hand over her mouth so she could not scream.

"If you do not scream I will remove my hand from your mouth." Said her captor.

All Flay could do was murmur through the hand. Slowly but gradually the hand dropped to the captor's side.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Asked Flay.

"I want to just speak with you. It's me Yzak." Said Yzak.

"If you wanted to speak with me you could've just waited until I got back to our room." Said Flay.

Yzak turned on a light so that they could see each other better. Then he turned around and looked Flay in the eye, and said in a very calm voice," I've spoken to Rau Lecreuset . We have decided that you are to marry me instead on Nicole. It would be slightly easier this way. If you agree. Atleast we won't have to pack and unpack our things." Said Yzak.

"I agree to marry you Yzak. I'm afraid of how Dearka will take the news. I know he has a bit of a crush on me but I don't care for him as more than a friend. He might try to cause harm to you Yzak." Said Flay.

"I'm not afraid of Dearka. As long as I have you by my side I can't be hurt."Said Yzak.

"Alright. Well let's head back to our room. I think we both need a good night's rest." Said Flay.

"Yes I agree. Tomorrow we are going into battle." Said Yzak,

With that said, Flay and Yzak slowly left the little dark room and walked back to their room. Unknown to them a pair of angry brown eyes had seen and heard every detail that was done and told.

With one last angry look and a laugh that could send chills down the most evil man is the world's back, Dearka left the room.


	6. The Archangel

**To turn sides.**

**Chapter 6**

**Recap** **: _With one last angry look and a laugh that could send chills down the most evil man is the world's back , Dearka left the room_.**

**Story begins**: Dearka was walking down the hall, thinking about what actions he was going to take. He had decided that he was going to kidnap Flay, but he did not know how he was going to do just that. He needed help.

**With Flay and Yzak.**

"So how did you sleep last night?" Asked Yzak.

"I slept horribly. I kept thinking about how Dearka will take the news. I just don't think he understands why he wasn't chosen. He doesn't have the highest rank like you and Nicole do. Besides that, Rau does know the best person for me to marry. How did you sleep?" Said Flay.

"I slept like a baby" Said Yzak with a smile.

After their conversation, Yzak and Flay both got ready for their day. Flay wore small silver hoop earings , white high heel boots, and her read coordinator's uniform.

After they were done getting ready they headed down to the meeting room , were they were going to get their assignments today. Yzak and Flay walked into the room and saw Rau Le Creuset , Nicol Amalfi , Athrun Zala , and Dearka Elsman. They were all seated at their normal spots. They all had a very serious look to their face.

"Come in and sit down you two." Said Rau.

Flay and Yzak walked in and sat down.

"Your assignments today are as follows. Yzak and Flay shall attack the Archangel. They shall attack the front side while Dearka and Nicol shall attack the back side. Athrun shall wait until they release GAT-X105 strike. Once Kira's mobile suit is released, Athrun will attack. You all are dismissed. Go suit up." Said Rau.

Dearka , Nicol , Athrun , Yzak, and Flay all left the room and went to get suited up. Once they were all suited up they headed down to their mobile suits. One by one they got into their suits and left to start their attack on the Archangel.

After an hour of flying they finally got to where the Archangel is located. They got into their positions and started to attack. They nearly destroyed the Archangel until Flay was shot down. Flay's mobile suit was falling until Yzak gave up his position and caught her suit. They radioed base to ask permission to come back.10 minutes later they radioed back and said they could come back. As they were turning to leave they heard a big blast and turned back around. They turned just in time to see the Archangel blow up.

**The Archangel was destroyed.**


	7. Shower Time

To turn sides – Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hey guys.I've finally updated. I'm really sorry I haven't updated awhile. I've been busy with cheerleading and dating. Sorry everyone!**

Recap: The Archangel was destroyed.

Now:

With shock clearly written on their faces, Yzak and Flay returned back to home base.

"Can you believe it? The Archangel finally destroyed." Flay said. Flay hopped out of her mobile suit and slowly drifted over to Yzak's mobile suit. She patiently waited for him to hop out.

"No I can't believe it. I mean after so many failed attempts we finally destroyed those bitches." Yzak replied. Yzak descended from his mobile suit and began walking with Flay back to their room.

They walked down a long hallway and turned left and then turned right. They entered their password into the computer and the door opened. Yzak and Flay went inside the room. Yzak laid down on his bed and watched as Flay undressed.

"I'm sorry Flay but even though you get me really hot, I don't think I'm in the mood right now. I'm too tired." Yzak said as he yawned to indicate his point.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. I'm not in the mood either. I'm just undressing to go for a shower." Flay replied.

Flay left Yzak and walked over to the adjoining bathroom. She got in the shower and started the water. She flicked the nozzle, that turns the water from bath water to shower water, and began relaxing in the heat and tranquility of the water. Flay was so relaxed that she hadn't noticed the door had opened.

An idea slowly dawned upon Yzak. He hadn't surprised his fiancé in awhile. So he slowly got up and crept over to the bathroom. He undressed himself and slowly entered the bathroom. He crept over to the shower and opened the shower door. Flay turned around and almost screamed. She wasn't expecting Yzak to be there.

" Yzak what do you think your do-" Flay was suddenly cut off. Yzak's lips had come crashing down upon hers in a wild and passionate kiss.

For the rest of the night they made love. Non stop love making. The whole ship could hear the sounds of Flay and Yzak making love, especially Dearka..


	8. finale

**To Turn Sides.**

**Chapter eight.**

**Author's note:** From now on I'm not doing anymore recaps. So you have to make sure you've read the last couple of chapters. Sorry for the inconvience!

**Chapter begins** :

Flay could not believe what she had just seen. The Archangel was finally destroyed… though that meant all of her old friends and all of her old flames, were destroyed too. Even though she betrayed them and they hated her for it, she still loved them.

Here she was sulking in her room when she should be out partying and celebrating with the crew. They finally destroyed their biggest threat and they could now start a whole new life. They may bring terror to all of humanity but at least the coordinators may dominate one planet.. earth. It'd be a place they could finally call home and no one, and I mean no one could steal that away from them.

The best part about the Archangel being destroyed was that Yzak and herself could finally get married and start a new chapter in their lives. They could finally find true happiness with each other … even if that meant stepping on some toes.

Flay grew tired of sulking in her room so she quickly got dressed in her completely white suit and allowed her gorgeous red hair down. Once she finished applying makeup to her face and figured she was ready to go, she left in search of the party. Though it didn't take long for her to find the party.

Flay quickly found where the party was being held. The party was being held in the mess hall. All the coordinators had moved the tables against the wall and piled them on top of each other so they could have some room to dance and mingle. As Flay looked around she hadn't seen any of her friends there. Suddenly she caught a glimpse of Dearka. So Flay walked over to where he was located, by the music booth and next too a rather large group of people,

"Hey Dearka, have you seen Yzak or Athrun? "asked Flay. As she waited for an answer she took another look around the room. Still she could not find a single one of her friends. Suddenly Dearka spoke and she quickly turned her eyes towards him.

"Yeah, he was here earlier with Athrun and Nicol. They left with a couple girls too go to Athrun's room." Dearka replied with a very concerned tone.

Flay was very hurt by what he had said so she quickly turned and left him without another word. She was a woman on the search for her man. Flay quickly hurried too Athrun's room. She was almost there when somebody grabbed her arm harshly and threw her into another room.

Flay slowly raised herself to her knees before she attempted to stand to see her attacker. Before she could get to up she was kicked repeatedly in the stomach until she started to cough up blood. So Flay just laid there on the floor, her breathing was labored. She slowly opened her green eyes and looked up too her attacked. When she saw him she gasped.

"Like what you see?" asked the attacker.

"Dearka? Why are you doing this?" asked Flay. She just couldn't believe what she was seeing was real.

"Oh come off it! Isn't it obvious? I've been in love with you for the longest time. You just couldn't figure it out could you? Instead you decided to fall in love with somebody who wouldn't and couldn't love you, I tried to figure out a way that I could kidnap you but I couldn't figure one out. Each time I needed help. So I finally decided that if I couldn't have you then no other man could." replied Dearka calmly.

Deaka slowly pulled out a long thick silver knife. While he pulled it out he was grinning the whole time. He slowly descended on to his knees and crawled a few feet to where Flay was located on the floor. He raised the knife up high and stabbed her.

Flay couldn't believe she hadn't tried to stop him from attacking her. It seemed like she was paralyzed with fear. As Dearka stabbed her one last time she screamed the loudest most terrifying scream. It echoed off the walls and sounded down the halls.

**Else where**

Yzak, Nicol, and Athrun had returned to Athrun's room because they just wanted to hang out with each other before they went to bed. Yzak attempted to listen to Nicol and Athrun's conversation but his thoughts kept returning to Flay. He wondered how she was taking their victory against the Archangel and if she was excited that they are getting married. He knew he was excited. He just couldn't believe she had chosen him to marry. They were going to be very happy together.

"So Yzak what do you want to do?" asked Nicol.

"I don't know. I'm kind of hungry. "replied Yzak. Just then his stomach growled and he then blushed ten shades of red.

As Athrun was about to suggest something they heard a loud scream coming from down the hallway. As soon as they heard it they jumped off of the bed and couches, and ran down the hallway to it's source.

Dearka had finished off with Flay so he cleaned the knife with his shirt and walked a couple of feet and leaned down against the wall. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He wasn't a murderer. He had loved her so much and he just couldn't handle being rejected. He knew Yzak would never betray Flay like that, he loved her as much as Dearka did. Suddenly he heard loud footsteps coming from down the hall. Then suddenly the door flew open and in walked Yzak, Nicol, and Athrun. They looked around the room and saw Flay on the floor with blood surrounding her. Then they saw Dearka. What had he done?

Yzak ran over to where Flay was located and got onto his knees. He tried to apply pressure to her wounds but the blood just kept spurting out. He didn't know what to do. Tears slowly began to fall down his face.

" Yzak, I- I-I'm s-s-s-orr-y-y. I-I-I-I love you s-s-s-so m-m-m-much. I- h-h-hate t-o-o-o-o t-t-t-ell you-u-u this-s-s way b-b-but I-m-m-m pregnant. " Flay gasped as another set of pain washed over her. She knew she was dying. Just like she knew that the baby she was carrying had died.

"Shhh baby. You have nothing to be sorry about. I love you too Flay. You're my world. Please don't leave me. I need you! I love you baby!" said Yzak with tears coming down his face as he held Flay in his lap.

"D-d-d-on't b-b-b-be sad- Y-Y-Yzak.I-I-I-I love you hun-n-ie." Said Flay. With one last breath Flay died along with the baby she carried in her.

Yzak was extremely angry. All he was seeing was red. So he laid Flay down with her arms across her chest, then he got up and took out his hunting knife. He calmly walked over to Dearka and stabbed him. He slashed his throat and stabbed him repeatedly. Nicol and Athrun finally snapped back to reality and went over to Yzak and pulled him off of Dearka , but it was too late. Dearka had died from his wounds.

**2 Years later…**

Yzak had been found guilty of killing Dearka but he was lucky and he did not receive a punishment. They let him off as long as he would continue serving the coordinators army. Though Yzak had never been the same after Flay's death , he had gotten married to a young brunette that was serving in the army with him. They have three children together and a mansion on the planet earth.

Athrun had found love also. He married a young blonde who had a child before they met. They were married and had two children of their own together. He lives in a mansion across the street from Yzak. Athrun still serves in the army along side Yzak.

Nicol had never been the same after he had seen Yzak murder Dearka. He had become dearranged and attempted to murder Yzak's wife. Though he did not succeed he was sentenced to death. He will be receiving his punishment in two years.

**Author's note** : YAY! I'm done my first story on this site. WOOT! WOOT! I know some of you may not be happy with this ending and I'm sorry you feel that way. It took me a long time to come up with this. I hope you guys will continue to be fans and such. I love you all.

Later

Kilala


End file.
